Trade with Pixel
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Just a little trade with my great friend: PixelTheLittlestFembot. It is a smut fic but nothing too details: On a training exercise, Optimus Prime hopes he can protect his Godchild, but Tarn proves him wrong. Rated T-M. Tarn x OC


Request for Brittney: Pixel with Tarn

The dropship rumbled and buffeted from the speed it maintained. Within, its occupants sat patiently and preparing for the mission at hand. Seemingly out of place sat a small, rose and azure femme; no more than 12 feet tall, a medic's cross emblazed on her shoulders and back fins. Gripping her harness tightly, she felt both fear and exhileration.

Granted this was just a training exercise for all new cadets but the threat was very much real. Despite the teachings from Ratchet himself, she failed to distance herself from the other cadets. Many of them are her friends and the thought of them injured, and she fails to help them.

A large servo rests on her shoulder plating, looking up she stares at the mech towering over her. His kind smile put some of her ill at ease but the reminder of him didn't do anything to her confidence,

"Do not fret, Pixel. If this mission goes to plan, no one will get hurt," Optimus smiled but he noticed the slight annoyance in his young charge,

"Then…why bring me? You have Ratchet," she argued, not strongly though,

"Because you require the field experience, just as the others do," Optimus replied, though his voice betrayed his concern,

"Or…do you think so little of me that you need to keep an eye on me?" she asked, her glare hardening,

"Ever since my parents died you've been…babying me. How can I become the strong Autobot medic they wished me to be if I can't do anything without you watching me?"

"I made a promise to your parents to protect you, Pixel," Optimus sighed, having had this conversation before. But before he could continue, the pilot called out their approach to the LZ. Turning back to Pixel, who refused to look at him, Optimus sighed and headed back to the cockpit.

"Alright cogs! Listen up!" Ironhide roared down the holding area, ranting off the mission requirements and the team-ups. Pixel found it typical that she was placed on Optimus' team, along with her best friend Smokescreen. Looking to said bot, he was practically bouncing in his seat, excited to be teamed with his idol. Pixel found his antics endearing and refreshing, but she just could not see what he saw in her God-sire.

Once the ship landed, it took off to meet them at the second landing zone. Each group took a different route and were to meet at the second landing zone. Should any group come into difficulties, the others must respond.

Optimus lead his small team, consisting of himself, Ironhide, Pixel and Smokescreen, taking a high path toward the second LZ.

Trailing at the rear, Smokescreen was beaming the entire time,

"How cool is this?!" he whispered to Pixel,

"On a mission with our Prime!" he beamed, but Pixel merely rolled her optics,

"Come on Smokescreen, why do you think Optimus is…all that?" she asked, looking at the red and blue mech,

"Sure, he's the best commander the Autobots ever had but really, he's a soldier like everyone else,"

"But he's our Prime, an example all mechs look up to," Pixel droned out his ramblings only to miss the ambush.

All teams called in screaming for help as a stray Decepticon band caught them unawares. Optimus sent Ironhide and Smokescreen to the 1st team while he took Pixel to the second.

"But Prime! Ya may need back up. She's just a medic," Ironhide argued,

"At least take the boy too, Ah can handle the other team,"

"No Ironhide, you will need the back-up more than I…besides," Optimus glanced down at Pixel with concerned optics. Ironhide was aware of their connection and understood the Prime just wanted to keep her safe,

"Alright Prime. Come on rookie!" Ironhide snapped, not making a case as he dragged Smokescreen away before transforming. Pixel groaned at the predicament she was in now, not given the chance to protest and she followed Optimus to the second team.

The moment they arrived, it was obvious that the second team had taken a route through a canyon, the perfect ambush. Running through, taking care not to draw attention to them, Optimus kept Pixel back as he peered around a corner, his breathing hitched at the sight. Pixel refused to sit back so, against his intentions, she broke through and glanced around, paling at the sight.

The entire team had been masquerade, 2 huge mechs stood over the young recruits; painted with life energon and what appeared to be melted metal. Optimus pulled Pixel back and demanded she remain there as he approached the mechs.

Pixel peeked from behind the rock face to Optimus approaching the mechs, unaware of the ruby orbs appearing behind her.

Inching closer, Optimus recognised the 2 mechs and, in the hopes of catching them by surprised, silently transformed his servos into his Path Blaster and blade. About to strike, a shrill shriek broke through the silence, a shriek he knew very well. Turning back his optics widened as he saw another mech, hidden in the shadows, holding a frightened Pixel by her neck struts,

"No PIXEL!" Optimus cried, turned to charge the mech, "Ironhide! I need _ARGH~~_" Optimus was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground. The 2 mechs had easily restrained the struggling Prime as their leader stepped out from the shadows: Tarn, a transformer frenzied by transforming and the head of the Decepticon Justice Division.

"When I heard a plethora of Autobot Recruits were performing training exercises in this, the most barren wasteland on the face of Cybertron, how could I and my comrades refuse such an opportunity to practise new techniques and, dare I saw, _have a little fun_," his deep baritone voice caused Pixel to shiver in his grasp, catching his attention while ignoring Optimus' struggles,

"But, to catch the illustrious Optimus Prime, such an opportunity this brings," Optimus struggled harder before one of the mechs delivered a swift strike to his helm, stunning him.

"Of course we're not going to kill you, no. That is an honour only for our great and formidable leader. But, we can aid weakening your resolve, perhaps we might parade you around your recruits, and how even you – their great leader – had failed to prepare them for their butchery," glancing back to the shivering Pixel, he smirked,

"Perhaps I she start with your _little femme partner_," again, her body took an involuntary shiver from the tenor of his voice. Why did he have this effect one her?

"No!" Optimus snapped, clearing through his haze when Pixel's safety was threatened,

"Leave her be!" but Tarn ignored him as he spied his prize. A tiny little thing, no taller than his hips, but her innocent frame, the tremors rattling through them and the purity of her optics surged lust through his spark. But how she reacted to his voice, not in pain like many others, but something…else.

"Tell me my dear? How did these…loathsome autobots recruit such a _lovely dear_ into their ranks?" again, he smirked at the tremors running through her and the heating blush blooming across her cheeks,

"I…my creators…were Autobots," her vocaliser continued to skip and fritz from the strange buzz running through her circuits, just from the tone of his voice. In a flash, Pixel released a squeak as Tarn took a seat on a flat slab of rock and easily sat her on his lap. Tarn marvelled how the femme seemed to fit to him, but stealing a glance to Optimus, he could practically taste the rage coming off the Autobot Commander. In the recesses of this sadistic mech's mind, a plan formed,

"Then tell me, _my dear_, where are your creators _now_?" fluctuating his voice caused more minute tremors in the femme, releasing another undignified squeak as her frame began to heat up. In her panic, she tried to jump of his lap and ran to Optimus but Tarn caught her retreat and held her firmly in place,

"_I didn't give you permission to leave_," his hissed, pulling a different reaction from her; her chestplates quivered, almost opening but returned to their sealed state,

"What's…h-happening to me?" she begged, confused and freighted by her reactions, tears began to form in her optics,

"Well, I can only assume that you, _my dear_, like the sound of my voice," Tarn cooed, nuzzling her helm and watching Prime's reaction. The mech was almost beaming red; his rage was showing quite clearly on his faceplates.

"But it seems your precious leader doesn't like you reactions, what are we to do?" he snickered, guiding Pixel's faceplates to Optimus; her eyes widened at his rage, something she never seen him express, at least not in her company.

"Please…please stop," she begged, these feelings and Optimus' reaction were 2 things she refused to endure, but Tarn only snickered,

"Oh but why? Aren't we having _fun_?" he purred, pulling Pixel closer to him and petting her like a cybercat,

"_With such tender and loving reactions, don't you want to see what else I am capable of?_" a cry passed Pixel's lips as not only her spark jumped and shivered from his voice, but her plating snapped aside, revealing her light pearl spark,

"NO!" Optimus snapped, almost throwing Helex and Teserus off him to save his charge but was thrown to the ground and crushed under their combined weight,

"Optimus!" Pixel screamed, wriggling and struggling against Tarn,

"_Stay, and he lives_," Tarn purrs, strengthening his grip while his servo slipped into her chassis,

"_Behave and he will be spared_," he loved the feeling of her face jittering, jumping and whirling against his fingers. Panting and cycling her vents to cool her frame did little to hinder her shakes. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Tarn looked over to Optimus, watching as the mech struggled again his team mates, trying to reach Pixel,

"He knows more of me than any, you know. _Oh yes, he knows_," Tarn chuckled as his prey shivered and her spark pulsed against him servos,

"Back just as the war started, did he ever mention his _mate?_" looking back to Optimus, he was pleased that the mech froze,

"_Ah yes._ She was a sweet little thing. Autobot yes, but she was still a lovely femme. Her armour was quite similar to yours, granted you have this _darling_ shade of blue," his free servo, the one not delving into her spark chamber, emphasised his words by petting her heating plating, make her writhe and wriggle,

"_She made the most beautiful screams when we were sent after her_," the loud whirring from Pixel's frame grew louder and louder

"What's happening?" she panicked, her body reaching against her mind,

"My voice just had the most _delicious_ effect on her…much like you're having now," Tarn smirked as the whirring grew stronger,

"Certain femmes, such as yourself and his mate, your sparks reach with such fever and mania," Tarn shifted her slightly, moving his thigh between her legs and ground her down. Rubbing and grinding his leg up her pelvic plating, pulling a shriek,

"But _you, you are different_. I gave his mate to my men, they deserved a reward by _you, so pure, so innocent_,"

"STOP IT! LET HER GO!" Optimus screamed, his horror and panic coming out as he fought off Helix and Teserus,

"She was such a good femme to them…before _Megatron_ got what he wanted," Tarn purred, putting more pressure of his grinds, his fingers playing faster with her spark,

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Optimus snapped, breaking free from Helix and trying to reach for Pixel. Even in her haze, she too tried to reach out to Optimus, pleading him to save her. Tarn just 'tsk'ed, pulling her arm back to his faceplates, kissing it tenderly her palm, never ceasing his grinds and caressing her spark.

"My my, so courageous to save such a tiny thing," Tarn cackled, the others sharing his laughter, mocking the trapped Prime,

"Now just what does this little femme mean to you? Too young for a new mate but too old to be your own…_oh~_" Tarn looked Prime right in the eye as his blazing optics caught on,

"The daughter you never had, from those who once lived. How noble of you to take in such a…_immaculate beauty," _nuzzling her neck, he swiftly turned her around in order to face him fully. From over her shoulder his eyes never left Optimus as his knee bounced her and his soft toned voice drove her spark into a frenzy,

"I do so enjoy taking these precious things from you Optimus," beaming, he could see the anger and rage in the mech,

"But don't fret, they little dear won't die this day…but she will never be free of me," seeing the Prime's optics widened, he understood his cryptic words.

"_She's still young, I'll let her have a few more centuries before I reclaim her…but to ensure you can't hide her or strip her from me_," his warning frightened Optimus while his words drove her mad.

With every dulcet tone, every baritone encrusted word caused unbridled pleasure to rush through her. The feel was so new and frightening, she wasn't sure if this was right or wrong but she wasn't a fool, she knew what would come from this feeling since it was covered in her medic training but, she shouldn't be feeling this at the hands of a Decepticon, and what might follow scared her more,

"Please…stop…" she pleaded, resting her small hands on Tarn's chassis, trying to stop him from grinding and bouncing her. Looking up with large pleading optics, it was almost painful how this strange feeling was prolonged for so long. Tarn smirked at her sweet pleading, leaning forward to lean his forehead against hers.

"_Don't worry~, It'll be over soon_," Tarn smirked, his own chestplates to reveal his dark violet spark. The added glow caused Optimus even greater alarm, struggling harder than before,

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" Optimus begged, Pixel was so out of it and charged from Tarn's voice tormenting her spark she never notice.

"_Now~_" Tarn purred, bringing their sparks close, his dark violet spark rubbing against her pure spark. Pixel's eyes snapped wide at the added pressure and stimulation, arching into Tarn with uncontrolled fervour. She gripped his plating and screamed but her body just couldn't reach the edge – her charge was so great it hurt, but she just couldn't topple over the edge…until:

"_Yes, my dear~ Let me take you…Pixel~_" like a supernova, Pixel's screams echoed through the canyon. Pent-up energy ripped through her circuitry and almost shorted out her processor. But in the chaos that was her energy field, she could feel…something enter her mind but only for a moment as her processor shut down to preserve itself.

Her optics shorted as her frame fell limp, spralled out on Tarn's chassis, her dying audios picking up sweet soft music, a chuckle flowing with it before all went black.

"_Ah…Delicious_," he purred, stroking and cuddling Pixel. Steam billowed from their frames as he looked back to Optimus. The Autobot commander was froze still as he stared at his defiled Godchild, Helix and Teserus simply let go of the mech while Tarn cradled Pixel,

"Now, you can never hide her from me. I will _always _be with her. Remember that when you try to pawn off my prize," placing a small kiss on her slack lips before lying her gently on the rubble he used as a seat. Suddenly, the canyon was full of screeching tires and wild shouts, calling out to their Prime.

"Take good care of her," Tarn smirked, continuing past the distraught Prime.

Optimus was beside himself as he bolted to Pixel the moment Tarn moved away. As if she were made of glass, he cradled her to his chassis. His rage surfacing like a tundra, his arm transformed and aimed at where Tarn was, only to find he was no longer there. Tears began to fall from his optics as Ironhide turned into the valley,

"Optimus what…" the aged mech stopped as he saw Optimus weeping over Pixel,

"Sh…she ain't is she?" he asked, walking over to Optimus,

"I failed her old friend," willing away his tears, Optimus stared down at his sullied charge. Unaware of the nightmarish dreams rocking her mind of a strange, tall and dark mech, leering down with haunting ruby optics.


End file.
